


Above Water

by unsettled



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why only Eames is allowed to give her baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above Water

Yusuf is everything warm and home and comforting to her – except when he attempts to give her a bath, and of course she's going to fuss about that, because unlike Eames, Yusuf doesn't understand her need to cling to something as that horrible, wet, clinging water pours over her. She has to know she can get out, and every time Yusuf gently disengages her claws from his shirt, she panics.

Eames understands, maybe because he's always clinging to something, always trying to keep himself from drowning. He lets her settle her claws into a towel wrapped around his hand, and doesn't jostle her, doesn't protest, just works around it.

She doesn't know why Yusuf is so bad at that, when he's constantly doing so for Eames.


End file.
